Spheniscidae
by Anira Cullen
Summary: Mi compañero...siempre te amaré.


**Sobra decir de quién son los nombre, ¿verdad? (S. Meyer) Yo sólo juego con los personajes.**

**Spheniscidae**

**I usually say...**

"Me dejaste."

"Te fuiste."

"No estás aquí."

Son palabras que digo al silencio de mi cuarto noche tras noche. Te reclamo, me enfado contigo, con tu recuerdo...

"Vuelve."

"Te extraño."

"Te amo."

No puedo odiarte incluso aunque lo intente con todas mis fuerzas. No puedo...dejar de amarte.

_Llegaba de nuevo tarde a casa. Mi jefe era un maldito explotador._

_-¿Cariño? -dije en cuanto crucé el umbral._

_Todas las luces estaban apagadas._

_-¡En el dormitorio!_

_Dejé mi bolso y las llaves y me saqué el abrigo de camino al cuarto._

_Estaba sentado en la cama viendo la tele con el volumen muy bajo._

_-¿Qué ves?-pregunté recostándome a su lado y cerrando los ojos mientras me dejaba envolver por su dulce perfume._

_-Un documental._

_Reí entre dientes sin abrir mis párpados._

_-Es sobre pingüinos...desde hoy serán mis animales favoritos.-susurró._

_Ladeé la cabeza y le miré. Estaba absorto mirando el televisor._

_-¿Sí? ¿Y eso?_

_-Bueno...el pingüino emperador, por ejemplo, no utiliza nido. Mantiene el huevo entre sus patas durante toda la incubación, exponiéndose al frío y sin posibilidad de conseguir alimento. ¡Podría morir! Pero sabe que su cría depende de él...¿no es asombroso? ¡La incubación puede durar hasta dos meses!_

_Parecía tan fascinado mirando la pantalla._

_Sonreí con ternura._

_-¿Ahora me dirás que son monógamos también?-pregunté divertida._

_Me miró con los ojos abiertos._

_-¡Por supuesto! Y además muy territoriales..._

_Reí y me senté a horcajadas sobre él._

_-¿Te gustan tanto porque encuentras similitudes contigo mismo?-seguí mientras me acercaba lentamente a su rostro y acariciaba sus labios._

_-Sin duda...-susurró.-Has sido la primera y la única mujer para mí. Y eso no cambiará, incluso después de la muerta tú seguirás siendo mi eterna compañera, la parte que complementa mi alma._

_Mordí mi labio y su vista se dirigió allí._

_-Y te juro que protegeré a nuestros diez hijos de todo, incluso si tengo que morir de frío o de hambre._

_Solté una carcajada dejando mi cabeza hacia atrás._

_-¿Diez hijos?_

_-¿Quieres más?-preguntó inocentemente._

_Reí entre dientes y le besé lentamente._

_-¡Oh, Edward! Te amo, mi hermoso pingüino._

_Sonrió bajo mis labios y en un movimiento, mi espalda quedó contra el colchón y él sobre mí._

_-Y yo a ti._

_**Horas más tarde.**_

_-Bella...Bella, despierta..._

_Gemí y me removí sobre el pecho de Edward._

_-¿Qué?-murmuré medio dormida aún._

_-¿Crees que camino como los pingüinos?_

_¡¿Qué?_

_-¡¿Qué? -escondí mi risa contra su piel.- No cariño. Tu forma de caminar es muy sexy, cielo. Ahora duérmete y déjame dormir a mí._

_-Pero..._

_-¡Edward!_

_-Vale, vale...buenas noches._

Dulce.

Eras terriblemente tierno.

Y te fuiste.

Un día saliste a ver a tus padres...y no regresaste.

Ese maldito coche...ese maldito camión.

Y dejaste a tu pequeño huevo sin protección y a tu esposa sin su amor. ¿Cómo podré proteger a nuestro bebé sin ti?

Ni siquiera supiste que serías padre, aunque se que lo anhelabas desde hace mucho. Nunca dijiste nada, esperando a que fuese el momento ideal para mí. Siempre pensando en mí.

**They usually say...**

"Lo superarás."

"El dolor se irá."

"Debes seguir adelante."

Todos suelen decir cosas así...¿Qué demonios sabrán ellos de mí? ¡Nada!

"Nunca lo superaré."

"El dolor siempre me acompañará."

"Pero sí...debo seguir adelante. Aunque sólo sea por nuestro pequeño huevito."

Voy a protegerlo y a darle cobijo con mi alma y mi cuerpo. Estaré para él (o ella) siempre, mientras me necesite. Y luego espero no tardar mucho en ir a reunirme contigo...mi amor, mi compañero.

**But you said...**

_**"Incluso después de la muerta tú seguirás siendo mi eterna compañera, la parte que complementa mi alma."**_

**N/A: No tengo perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar mis historias pero estoy pasando, de nuevo, un pequeño mal bache...asique por favor, perdonadme.**

**Esta historia ya la tenía escrita y decidí subirla...más que nada por hacer algo.**

**Espero estar pronto de vuelta completamente.**

**Review?**


End file.
